Field
The present invention relates to a sealed enclosure for protecting electronics.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuit boards have sensitive electronics that require protection from the elements. Electronic circuit boards are susceptible to both dust and water. Thus, electronic circuit boards are stored in various cases and/or enclosures to protect the electronic circuit boards from the surrounding environment. However, even the most air-tight cases and enclosures are susceptible to dust and condensation through one or more cracks within the seal of the enclosure. Moreover, the electronic circuit boards may need to remain electrically connected to an electronic device and any dust and condensation that forms on the inside of the enclosure may need to be extracted from within the enclosure while the electronic circuit board is protected within the enclosure.